Please tell me there's something better
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: being a mother at 18 Abby hates most of her life, only her daughter can make Abby truly smile but can Chantelle, her life long friend help change that by introducing her to Emmett... but what happens when she meets Sam? Emmett/OC1/Sam Edward/OC2/Jacob


I do not own twilight and for the couples well mef...

* * *

_Abby Hoshi_

_Abby Hoshi hates her life. She hates her job, her house and that she never has enough money. The only things she loves are her daughter hope and her life long friend Chantelle. So when Emmett comes into the picture can she handle the pressure from the people around her to be with him? Or will Sam come to the rescue? Who will she open her heart to? _

_Hope Hoshi_

_Three year old hope loves playing with her toys but hates seeing her mum upset but the thing she wants is her daddy. But what happens when both Emmett and Sam come and whisk her mother off of her feet? Who will she want to be her daddy Emmett or Sam? _

_Chantelle spring _

_18 year old Chantelle always looks at the positive side of life but what happens when a wolf with the name of Jacob imprints on her but he isn't willing to let another girl go? Will Edward be able to heal the hole in her heart?_

_Couples _

_Carlisle and Esme _

_Jasper and Alice _

_Demetri and Rosalie_

_Emmett _

_Edward _

_Pack_

_Sam _

_Paul and Emily _

_Jared and Kim _

_Jacob and Bella_

_Embry and Leah_

_Quill and Clare _

_Seth _

Flicking my head to the side my eyes swept through the dimly lit room. The smell of sweat and male hormones stung my sensitive nose as my hair swished in the same direction my head went. The rocky music in the club drowned out the howls and cat calls that came from the pigs in front of me, their eyes lustfully raking over my poorly covered sweat glistening body. Keeping my body in time with the upbeat music, it felt degrading being their main source of entertainment but I needed the money to support my daughter, I felt a shiver of disgust run down my body when I realised it was my turn to walk down the runway to get as many tips as I could.

Strutting my way down to the front swaying my hips, a spot light shone down on me but I just tuned everything out and focused on my dancing, trying to ignore the stares that burned into my almost naked body my face set in stone. I knew I was going to get lectured about it but that was there to smile about doing this job? The corners of my mouth turned slightly up as my favourite sang came on, I closed my eyes swaying and bent down to the floor, I knew that I would get more money if I danced closer to the floor.

Reluctantly I opening my eyes, I saw all of the perverts that where gawking at my body I shivered again in disgust as I felt their sweaty chubby hands place their money into my g-string. I started counting down the minutes until I would be with my beautiful daughter again, I sighed in relief when my shift was over I walked into the back changing rooms, after dressing myself I tip toed to the back door trying not to be seen when a hand grabbed my arm. Turning around to smack them, I stopped mid swing to see my boss wearing his usual smirk while is eyes drank in my appearance.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed that I was staying here longer then I needed to be. I didn't get an answer as I was just dragged into his office, pulling my arm free I sat down in the red seat in front of his desk.

"You did a good job tonight" my boss Andrew was a slim ball, he had already slept with all the other girls that worked here, you could say he's good looking if your into meat heads.

"What do you want" I asked again seeing through his compliment.

"We have a new girl. Look after her" he said and then shooed me way. Getting up I walked out of the office and out of the back door into the cold wind and slight drizzle. Looking around I hung my head and started to walk home, I really didn't want anyone from school to recognize me. Walking through the streets the only sound echoing into my ears was the sound of my killer heals clicking and clacking on the cement floor. I sighed running my long pale fingers through my sweaty shoulder length hair when my thoughts flooded to my little girl making a small smile grace my full red lips.

Once home I sighed resting my head against the door, I really hated my job. Removing my head from the door I stuck my key into the lock and opened the door as silently as I could as I didn't want to wake my sleeping little girl. Kicking my heels off to the side, I dragged my aching feet further into my home. Entering the living room I smiled softly at the sight of my little girl hope and my best friend/house mate Chantelle snuggling together on the sofa in front of the blue glowing screen of the TV. Turning the TV off I carefully picked hope up and carried her to her bedroom, softly setting her down on her bed I slowly pulled her cover over her trying not to wake her up, I trekked back down stairs to my sleeping friend.

I giggled lightly at the sight of slight drool dribbling down her chin, shaking her shoulders lightly she looked up at me through her thick eyelashes with sleepy eyes.

"Wake-y, wake-y" I whispered.

"Hey you home?" she asked, her voice laced with sleep. Chantelle is the only one who knows about my job and doesn't judge me. I only nodded my head not wanting a yawn to escape my lips, turning around I headed for the stairs.

"School tomorrow" Chantelle reminded me in a sing song voice, I sighed slamming my head into the wooden railing, instantly wishing I hadn't as Chantelle's laugh rang through out the house, shaking my head not wanting to think about tomorrow I walked upstairs to my room with a headache forming.

On the landing I poked my head into hopes room to make sure everything was ok, walking over to her bed I looked down smiling. I moved a strand of brown hair and tucked it behind her small ear making her turn around to face me and smile in her sleep, I didn't want to admit it but she did look like the bastard that was her father. I closed her bedroom door softly on the way out and carried on to my room, entering through the door way, I sleepily dragged my feet to my attached bathroom as I let the dark purple carpet tickle my feet.

I shivered when my bare feet made contact with the freezing bathroom tiles. I washed the gunk of makeup off of my face brushed my teeth, too tired to take a shower I walked back into my room, eyes half closed. Stretching my aching limbs I grabbed my Gir pyjamas, slipping them on and tied my messy hair into a ponytail. I slipped under my mass of covers shivering slightly at the coldness of them, after a few seconds my body warmed my bed up making me instantly relax. Snuggling into my dark bedding I closed my eyes letting the rhythmic sound of the rain pelting on my window, fill my ears making me drift off to a place where I was happy.

Knocking on my bedroom door snapped my out of my light state of slumber, the knocking came again followed by the loud rumble of thunder. Not getting time to get up to answer the door or even tell them to come in, I saw a blur of brown and pink get closer, sitting up exposing the top half of my body to the cold air in the room a small body slammed into mine. I didn't have to look down at the small body that clung to mine to tell that it was hope, running my fingers through her hair I started to hum a song that my mother used to sing to me when I was scared. I knew she was scared of the thunder so I didn't ask the stupid question of if she was ok. Glancing down at her I saw her looking fearfully out of my window.

"Come on sweetheart, time to sleep" I said in my motherly voice as I placed her gently down next to me and pulled the countless number of covers over her.

"But mummy I don't want to sleep" she said looking at me with her big innocent green eyes; I smiled softly as she tried to cover up her yawn.


End file.
